The present invention relates to a dryer and, more specifically, to a dryer for accessories, such as gloves, mittens, shoes or the like.
Conventional tumble dryers are often not well suited for drying accessories, such as shoes, gloves, or other vinyl or leather coated items. The heat that is normally associated with such tumble dryers tends to over heat the vinyl portions, adhesives, and/or leather portions used in such accessories, which leads to warping, cracking and/or melting the various heat sensitive components of the accessories.
Consequently, numerous rack clothes dryers have been proposed, which provide a frame that is positionable above a source of heat, including, for example a register of a heating system. In this manner, the heat that is emitted from the ventilation system gently dries the accessories without warping the vinyl or plastic or other heat sensitive components of the accessories.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,168 to Peter, a drying device is disclosed which includes a wall mounted rack. The rack includes a wall mounted track or rail on which a plurality of boot mounting brackets are slidably mounted. The boot mounting brackets are cantilevered from the mounting track or rail to position the boots above a conventional heat register. However, the '168 drying device requires a rigid surface on which the mounting track or rail can be mounted and, further, is not easily disassembled for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,078 to McCartney discloses a drying device which includes a main body (3) which is adapted to fit over an outlet of a floor register. However, the McCartney device may permit unwanted moisture and/or debris to enter the duct of the ventilation system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,619 to Kaplan discloses a portable clothes dryer and room humidifier. The clothes dryer includes a frame, which is adapted to fit within a hot air duct when the register of the duct is removed. The frame includes a passage which is in communication with the duct and includes a plurality of baffles (15) to direct the air from the duct and from the frame to the items supported on the shelves which extend from the frame. However, Kaplan's cloths dryer is relatively bulky and, like the McCartney drying device, may introduce moisture or debris into the duct of the ventilation system.
Consequently, there is a need for an accessory dryer which can gently dry accessories without over heating the heat sensitive components of the accessories. Preferably, the accessory dryer is portable and will not cause moisture or debris to enter the duct of the ventilation system.